dynariafandomcom-20200213-history
Umelius I
Umelius was the emperor of Dynaria and the father of Gelemis, and grandfather of Tenimis, Holimis and Vendis. He was the cruelest, most evil emperor ever known. It is believed he kidnapped noble women and daughters, murdered people for talking against him, and eventually caused the collapse of the Dynarian Empire. He was nicknamed "The Demon Emperor". Personality Umelius was popularly believed to be insane, and was very selfish. He would take orders from no one, raped many women, and was a cruel and evil tyrant. History Early Life Umelius was born in 1017, in Brokenhall. In his early life he was cruel to his younger sister, Telma. When his father or mother wasn't looking, he would frequently abuse her and beat her. Thus she would bear many scars, which he would blame on several courtiers. His father was quite gullible and each courtier he blamed he would execute them, one of which was from a noble house. But his mother, Yalme knew that her son beat his sister, and constantly tried to make his father, Homarius believe that Umelius was beating his sister, but he took his son's word. Then in 1028, Umelius had finally (yet accidentally) killed his sister after many beatings. It is told that this was the only time he felt sadness, despite his many outlets. The day before that, Homarius finally believed his wife, and when he found his daughter dead, he ordered his son to the dungeons for a year. During his time in the dungeons, he began to grow insane, isolated from the rest of the world. When he was released, he was a changed boy. Before, he was an evil and cruel child but still felt compassion and sadness. But after his time in the cell, he was completely insane, and felt no remorse for anybody. In his teens he would go to many brothels, whore and drink. One time, after bedding a whore, he struck a knife deep into her neck, but he was found by guards and imprisoned. His father came to his dungeon, released him, and then promptly cut off his left thumb. He was whipped ten times when he was brought back to court. He committed many atrocities the rest of the year and the next year, despite what his father did. His father simply saw him a lost cause, and gave up in controlling him. In 1034, Umelius gathered his loyal men, and marched into the palace. Resenting his father for what he did when he was 11 and 16, he stormed the throne room and his men fought the guards and the Royal Swords, and then Umelius fought his own father. After dueling his father he had chopped his head off clean, with him slumping to the ground. The Royal Swords were sworn to defend their emperor, and after they failed, they proceeded to kneel before his son, and he was promptly crowned emperor. The battle would be known as the "Skirmish at Brokenhall". Reign Umelius's reign was a terrible one. After he murdered his father in cold blood, he believed he could do anything he wanted. He put foolish and loyal men on his council who would oppose nothing he said, and he even married a whore. She would be his first wife, called Queen Sallet. She gave Umelius two children named Yanvarius, and Semeris. Umelius would suffer his first rebellion from King Yamit, head of house Tolmar. The Riftlands were always loyal to the crown, but after seeing the foolishness of the emperor, they wanted to put his infant child Yanvarius on the throne. However, after failing in their rebellion, Umelius ordered the entire house exterminated and their various body parts sown together to create one body. This was one of his depraved acts of cruelty. Afterwards, he granted the Riftlands to house Unnigor. A few years after that, his wife was caught with another man, lord Hept Woodhouse. Umelius ordered her and lord Hept executed, and her head brought to his bedchambers, while Hept's head would be smashed into pieces. What Umelius did with her head is unknown, and fortunately it stayed that way. Umelius married another woman, named Sarah, a kind lowborn girl. Sarah gave Umelius a girl named Delarah. Because of this, Umelius was enraged and beat her until she was unconscious. Umelius forced her to promise that she would give him a son next time, and Sarah fearfully agreed. However, she would never live to see another child, as she was killed in one of Umelius's regular drunken fits. Umelius finally married a highborn lady, named Perra Stentfol. However, the Stentfols were reluctant on giving up one of theirs to a madman, but out of fear for their family's own existence, they agreed with the marriage. In the years before the True Rebellion, Umelius would burn peasants alive, exterminate their families, and be a general nuisance to Dynaria. A massive peasant revolt had took place in Carroval, demanding that the royal family be entirely exterminated. They asked for the Perusvans to join them in revolt, but out of pure fear, they refused. Instead, three minor houses joined them in revolt. House Yarnmill, House Bellpal, and House Harmont. The loyal houses of Carroval gathered their armies and prepared to strike the rebels. They fought in a field in House Yarnmill's lands. Lord Yarnmill and lord Bellpal were both killed in the battle. The peasants who didn't flee were all executed, and all three rebellious houses were destroyed. Umelius ordered their heads brought to Brokenhall, where they were ground into pieces and put inside a bottle, however Umelius ordered Lady Demara Harmont spared, and brought to his bedchambers. He was in there for 5 hours, and many heard screaming and then silence in the first two hours. When Umelius came out, he left the naked and decapitated body of Demara on the bed. Nobody knows what he did in there, but most believe he was a disturbed necrophiliac, and it was a blessing nobody witnessed what happened in that room. In the final years of his reign, he became completely insane. He was whispering to himself constantly, stabbed at the floor many times, and even ordered a random peasant to come to the throne room and jump out of the window. The people of Dynaria had suffered enough, and the kings rode to Mileris after being given secret ravens of a grand meeting on what to do. The kings finally agreed; they wanted independence. They began to rally their men, and so the True Rebellion began. It would last for 2 years, and when Umelius was given the news he went berserk, and nearly murdered his wife in a fit of rage. Since very few houses came to the aid of the Volgons, the royal house was losing battle after battle, and eventually Brokenhall was sacked, and Umelius was killed along with his eldest children. However, earlier that year, Umelius's wife gave birth to Gelemis, who would go on to reunite the empire half a century later. Umelius's head was put upon a steel pike, and displayed to all in Brokenhall outside its gates. His body was thrown to the dogs, however his children were given proper burials.Category:Volgon Dynasty